


Cirque de La Vie

by pearlescentsss



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Ensemble Cast, Eventual Romance, Slow Burn, idk tagging..., very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlescentsss/pseuds/pearlescentsss
Summary: "Life is a Circus""Is that an insult to life or the circus?"Idol Producer Circus AU very loosely based on the Greatest Showman because idk it just had to happen so i took it upon myself to do this. *eherm* Rewrite the Stars ala ZhengKunthats it. thats the summary. i succ at summaries. srry.





	Cirque de La Vie

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello. this is only my second official "work" here so pls be kind huhu updates will be sporadic or just whenever but i'll try to not make the wait too long for each chapter. yes this wil be chaptered and i dont know how many so dont ask me. im basically winging it. ok thats all. hope u enjoy!

_Somewhere in China, a long time ago_

It was near midnight and Cai Xukun was assessing the day’s worth together with Mr. L, the ringmaster, whose actual name was Yixing but he wanted to be more mysterious for the show, “It adds to the appeal” he’d say. 

"Just a smidgen above breakeven” Yixing says with a resigned sigh. The Circus hasn’t been doing well the past few weeks, just barely making up for the costs of production, salaries, maintenance, etcetera etcetera. This wouldn’t do for much longer and Mr. L, eh, Yixing has been trying to come up with ways to manage so that the circus can survive without having to cut acts knowing just how much this job means to the people here who have no place else to go.

Xukun thinks of something, something risky and could totally be a bad idea but he feels it’s the right thing for them at the moment.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we bring in new acts?” Yixing gives him a look filled with doubt but he didn’t outright reject him so he continued. 

“I mean, we’ve been having the same acts for the past how many months and the people have seen all they can. Maybe it’s time to spice things up a little if you get what I mean” he says a little too fast, apprehension evident in his voice. It was a really risky idea but what else was there to be done.

Yixing just stood in silent thought, making Xukun a lot more unsure of his suggestion now. He was about to take it all back when

“Well, okay then,” Yixing said with a clap of his hands “Let’s gather ‘round the troupe to see what they think about this idea of yours and make sure they don’t get the wrong impression with adding in new acts”. A reassuring smile was on his face as he patted Xukun’s back before turning away and grabbing the bullhorn to call the attention of their small family of entertainers scattered around the backstage of their circus.

Xukun became more nervous now, realizing the implications of his suggestions to the other acts. Some of them, well most actually, might get offended by the mere idea. Justin might get it, Xinchun would be compliant, Zhenghao wouldn’t mind it, basically, most of the young’uns who looked up to him would be fine. But Bu Fan, Cheng Xiao, some of the “main acts” might have some burst egos that need to be dealt with. 

One by one the crew gathered around the center stage. Cheng Xiao was already by the stage since most of her equipment were set up there, and she was always just practicing and stretching, sprawled across balance beams and mats. Her only break was when shows start but other than that she’d just practice all day long. Her dedication to it was almost to a fault if Xukun could say so. Xinchun brought over one of his well-trained and well-loved primates, which he collectively calls his minions, by the way, his small capuchin monkey named Dave, standing ever so still atop his head. Bu Fan, the gentle giant, came in running with the three clowns behind him, Chengcheng, Xiao Gui, and Dinghao, still wearing half of their clown makeup all smudged. Xikan was asleep inside one of his boxes when Mingjun woke him up for the meeting. The poor boy was way into small spaces, but he was a contortionist after all. It was just worrying to watch him sleep in those things and what it must be doing to his back unless his bones have evolved some sort of way that they’re immune to that now. After waking up Xikan, Mingjun called over Chaoze, his partner in the pole, as they like to refer to each other. Wenjun, the master of the Yo-yo arts, all cool, calm, and collected, swaggered towards where everyone was. Zhenghao waddled his way through as well, all innocent smile that made his eyes squint into smaller smiles. Justin and Zeren were discussing something as they walked. The tiger tamer, and the “human machine” immediately stopped what they were talking about as soon as they saw almost everyone already gathered around. When asked by Chengcheng, they were apparently talking about Tinbao, Justin's beloved tiger, and how they can incorporate a dance piece with her on it. Highly improbable but it was just a thought, for now. Xukun silently hoped it would remain that way. Qin Fen was last to arrive. He wasn’t exactly part of the troupe but he was in charge of setting everything up when it came to the stage and equipment, so it was right for him to be there. 

Xukun’s stomach tightened with tension knowing what was about to happen and staring at everyone all together like this. _If Yixing could find a way to make this sound as beneficial and positive as it could that would be great_ , he thought to himself.

“Alright everybody,” Yixing said with his signature show-business smile. That’s a good start, Xukun thought. “Xukun has something to tell you.”

Oh shit.

 

_Somewhere in Korea, around the same time_

Zhengting was swinging with his leg hanging onto the trapeze while Yanjun, his “trusted” partner was nowhere to be found so he had to find some other ways to practice. The ease with which he hung, the posture he held while upside down on a swinging piece of metal, rocking like a pendulum across an atmosphere that was entirely his, showed his skill and experience with his craft. The elegant way his body dipped into each swing and how he effortlessly moves limb from limb in hanging onto the bar. This was all he could do since he was alone. As it turns out, you can’t really do much practicing without a partner when it comes to the trapeze. No tricks, jumps, catching, throwing, extravagance. It became tiring and honestly quite boring after a while. He regained momentum, his legs hanging onto the bar, using his body to swing further, gaining just enough for him to release and make a flip onto the net with as much ease as he would breathe. He could only sigh as he rolled down the net and started collecting his things. He was frustrated that Yanjun didn’t show up for practice but at the same time, he understood his best friend. There hadn’t been any proper gigs for them here in Korea when all the rage suddenly came from singing acts in theatres where everyone’s dressed up and formal just sitting down, quiet, listening to a single voice echo through a large space. He didn’t get it. He was used to the rowdiness, the cheers, the chaos. He missed the Circus. The excitement he would get every time the audience gasped in awe, the satisfaction from their applause and screams of admiration.

Alas, with the new trend, there Circus here became bankrupt leaving him and his best friend jobless knowing nothing else to do but trapezing and being flexible, which didn’t get as many jobs as one would expect. And so he understood why Yanjun wouldn’t be there to practice for something they’re not even being paid to do, just something done out of habit, out of boredom, out of unemployment. Yanjun could be out there finding a job of his own and finding ways to fend for himself while he stayed in this rundown abandoned Circus tent to practice something he loved the most to do but which the world he’s in now doesn’t pay him back to.

He was about to leave when he heard rapid footsteps, someone running, each step echoing in this large, solemn structure. He turned around to see Yanjun, panting and swallowing a breath as he took a stop just a few steps in front of him. “Sorry, I didn’t come for practice earlier, but you won’t believe the news I have for you,” he said with the most satisfied smirk on his dimpled smug face. Zhengting just looked at him questioningly, clearly confused and waiting for whatever it was Yanjun seems so eager to share with him, unsure if it was really even anything.

“I heard about a Circus looking for new recruits”

Zhengting’s whole body perked up at the word ‘circus’, a giant grin forming on his face that undoubtedly showed how happy he was with the news as ran to his best friend and gave him the tightest hug imaginable. Yanjun laughed as he caught an overexcited Zhengting in his arms and breathed out a small chuckle right in his ears. 

“Happy now, are we? I haven’t even finished explaining yet” He said, clearly still proud of himself for eliciting such a reaction from his best friend. The other let go of the hug still smiling, the high from that single word alone still giving him fluttery feelings all over his body. 

“I don’t even care what you say next. It’s a yes. Let’s go. I’ll pack. I don’t care where it is, who owns it, big or small. We’re going.” Maybe this was said out of excitement alone but nonetheless, it was true. Being separated from your passion even by a second feels like forever and they’ve been at it for a whole 2 months. He’d practically do anything just to get back. Anything. He even left his own home to pursue this. What else couldn’t he do?

“I knew you’d be happy with this news. That’s why I ran all the way here as soon as I heard. There is one thing though” Yanjun said suddenly serious and apprehensive. Zhengting wasn’t sure why, there’s nothing that would stop him from going, he was sure of it. 

“It’s in China.”

Alright, maybe one thing.

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me what you think! comments, suggestions, criticisms are all highly appreciated. if u have any questions as well id respond right down there hehe :) thank you for reading!


End file.
